This relates generally to computers and, particularly, to securing computer input data from malware.
Malware is software placed on a computer without the user's permission. The malware may be used by unscrupulous parties to obtain secure information. That secure information can then be used to compromise bank accounts and other limited or controlled access files and web pages. For example, when the user enters a code to access a bank account, the malware may trap the key entries on a touch screen and then use those key entries to transfer money from the user's bank account to a bank account controlled by the parties sponsoring the malware.